The Quidditch Extrodinaire
by Analise Cierra Lupin
Summary: Ronnibri Weasley is starting her 6th year, and has a boyfriend that is Head Boy, and her best friend, Kaven Potter, is the new Quidditch captain. Will she be able to stand the new year, keep her boyfriend, and grades up? This is the story of Ronnibri Weas


Ronnibri Danielle Weasley was sitting on her bed, thinking about her life at Hogwarts, her best friends, Kaven Potter and Marina Weasley, and her boyfriend, Darren, when an owl flew in. It had company as well. Darren's owl, Juniper, Kaven's owl, Quidditch, and with it, Snowfluff, Marina's owl. She opened Darren's first, which said,  
  
'Dear Ronni,  
  
Hey, girl! Guess what? I was just made Head Boy!! Mum is so pleased. I hope you get to be Head Girl. Another thing, dad might be in for a promotion! He didn't tell us where, but I think mum knows. Miss you tons. Hey, Kaven wrote and told me that she was going to Diagon Alley next week, wanna come? Well, I'm running out of ink, so, I'll talk to you then.  
  
Still love ya, Darren'  
  
She smiled at the thought of seeing him. She almost forgot that she had other owls, till Snowfluff hooted. She, then, snapped out of her daydream.  
  
"Thanks, Snowfluff" She said, petting her. She opened her Hogwarts letter, and this is what it said,  
  
'Dear Miss Weasley,  
  
Enclosed is the list of supplies you will need your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We shall see you September First.  
  
Mrs. Susan Bones-Smith Hogwarts Headmistress'  
  
She opened the another letter, and it's was Kaven's.  
  
'Hey Ronni!  
  
Guess what? Shadow was made Head Girl! How stupid can Mrs. Smith get? I know that Darren wanted you to be head girl, but I don't think that's going to happen now...  
  
Anyway, I'm Quidditch Captain this year! We are gonna be even better. And, that means even more practices...  
  
Gotta go...see yas later, gator.  
  
Kaven Potter'  
  
'Oh, great, fantastico...' she grumbled in thought. She was already in a rocky place in her relationship, and even more practices, meant worse relationship.  
  
She opened Marina's owl, and it was from both Marina, and her twin Deserae.  
  
'Hey!  
  
Did you here? Shady is head girl. I'm sure Kay has already told you, but still. Kay also told me about the Quidditch thing. She must not like boys, or something, because cracking down on us means no fun with boys, at all.  
  
Grr, I know, Marina. Anyway, I wrote to Darren earlier this summer, and when he wrote back, well, I sent the letter in here. You might want to read it asap.  
  
We're running out of ink...bye...  
  
Marina and Deserae Weasley'  
  
Ronni got up, and walked around, figuring she knew what the letter was about, tears forming in her eyes. She just knew that he was gonna break up with her.  
  
She calmed herself down, and opened the letter. Her eyes scanned the letter, and tears that dropped out of her eyes blotted the parchment.  
  
'How? How could he? I thought he loved me!? I'm gonna kill Deserae for this!!' she thought, crying, no bawling at this. Ronni stood up, and threw the letter in the fire, running downstairs, and grabbing her coat.  
  
"What's wrong?" her mother yelled after her.  
  
She didn't answer, just kept on running. She was the fastest girl in her family. She was even faster than Karina, her strange sister, who looked more like their mom than her dad. Hot tears ran down her face, and her sister finally caught up with her.  
  
"What happened, Ronni?" her sister asked her. She asked as if nothing was going on.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Darren Michael Davies was just cheating on me with Tara Finnigan. It's nothing, really..." she said, her voice shaking with sarcasm.  
  
Kari had a look of complete surprise on her face, and she tried to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"You...Darren...not anymore?" she managed to spit out. She was nothing less of supportive of her and Darren.  
  
"No, Kari. He was two-timing me!!" she managed through tears. "Well, we're still together, but, I'm breaking up with him next time I see that idiot!" she yelled. She couldn't help it. He was her first boyfriend, because she'd always been outside, and busy doing something to notice that boys were always staring at her.  
  
She stood up, and got started walking home, with Kari trailing her. "You know, maybe that's not what is meant. Lemme read it..." Kari said, and Ronni handed her the letter.  
  
"Dear Deserae,  
  
I can't wait to see you next week. It's been terrible without seeing her. You'd think I would've gone crazy not seeing her. It's funny, Tara as been mentioning something strange, every time I write to her. It's like, she knows something I don't. You know, I bet Ronni won't want to know, but I have to tell her. You know, seriously, gotta go. Mum's yelling at me...bye.  
  
Sincerely (how bogus,  
Darren." she read off. "Well, it sounds like something has been told to him by Cassandra, and he can't wait to tell you. I don't actually think he's two-timing you with Cassandra."  
  
Ronni looked up, with complete disgust on her face. "Why would he not have written something in the letter he sent me? I mean, it's not that hard to write something on a peice of parchment...right?" she asked.  
  
They continued walking on back to the house. Her mind was boiling over with nutty ideas at what Darren could mean. 'Maybe, he'd done something really stupid, and needed to confess. Or, maybe, he has something he wants to say to me, but can't really fit it in a letter. Yeah, that was it.' "Hey, Kari. You know boys better than I do. What could Darren want, that he couldn't write me?"  
  
"Hey, Ronni. Stop fretting. It's not as if he's got terminal cancer. He has his reasons for not telling you, and you can't really do anything about it." Kari said.  
  
They finally arrived back at home, and were too tired to do anything, so they went off to bed, but, seeing as they share a bedroom, the conversation still went on.  
  
They both changed into their pj's, and climbed into bed.  
  
"Hey, you know. I think I know of someone who likes you." Ronni said. Kari was in Ravenclaw, but she knew of someone, a Gryffindor, who liked her, very much.  
  
Kari, who is the kind of person who loves a good peice of gossip. "Ooh, who?" she asked, with a curious interest. You can abviously see how much different Karina and Ronnibri were, and always be. The only time they ever actually spoke, or even saw each other, was at dinner, and when they were at home. The couldn't help it, really. Different houses, different years, they never had a class together. Not a one.  
  
"You know...I think it's that Sirius Potter...he is always looking at you with some obvious interest. I do beleive that young Sirius Potter is in love with my sister..." she said, giggling at her words.  
  
Kari hadn't even known that younger boys could fall in love with her, but that was mostly because she was chasing after older boys, like Draco Malfoy, Jr. and it's not as if he didn't already have a love. He was in love with Shadow Potter, and Kari practically fell head-over-heels when William Malfoy came.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius Potter? Kaven's little brother? Remus's older brother? That Sirius?" she asked. Apparently, she was in a daze.  
  
"Yes, Sirius. That Sirius Potter, yes." she said. It was getting very late, and she needed to get some sleep, a lot. Crying really tired a girl out.  
  



End file.
